1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to an image processing apparatus of getting a scanned image and an image processing method thereof, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method thereof, in which a loss of image information is minimized when getting a scanned image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus scans an object to get an image of the object, which can be generally achieved by a scanner.
The scanner includes a transparent plate on which a predetermined object is placed upon, and a scanning unit which gets a scanned image of the object by scanning the object while moving under the transparent plate. Here, the scanner is connected to a host such as a computer or the like, and transmits the scanned image to the host.
Further, since the scanning unit projects a light beam on the object to get the scanned image, the scanner includes a cover for covering both the transparent plate and the object to prevent the light beam from leaking out.
Conventionally, the scanner gets a primary scanned image from an object and then removes a part unrelated to the object from the primary scanned image, thereby forming a final scanned image to be transmitted to the host. That is, the primary scanned image includes an image area corresponding to the object and an image area corresponding not to the object but a rear of the cover, so that the final scanned image can be formed by taking only the image area corresponding to the object from the primary scanned image.
However, if the primary scanned image is taken while the object is covered with the cover, the image area corresponding to the rear of the cover is generally scanned as white. Therefore, in the case where the object is white paper, the image area corresponding to the object is not distinctive from the image area corresponding to the rear of the cover in the primary scanned image.
Accordingly, an image area smaller than an actual image area may be scanned due to the indistinctiveness even when needing to get the image area corresponding to only the object from the primary scanned image. In other words, there is a problem that image information of the object may be lost in the final scanned image.